


With You And I Defying Gravity

by Krissy, YourDearOldFriend



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Musicalverse, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy/pseuds/Krissy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDearOldFriend/pseuds/YourDearOldFriend
Summary: "Glinda. Come with me. Think of what we could do. Together.""Together?"Glinda was still staring at her, eyes glancing to their intertwined hands and back up into her face. She was just as scared as Elphaba herself, she could clearly see that. Then she nodded."Yes. Alright. I'm coming with you."AKAwhat would happen if Glinda and Elphaba would decide to defy gravity together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> I asked myself what would happen, if Glinda would decide to come with Elphaba in the Defying Gravity scene and this is the result ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and maybe leave a comment?^^

"Glinda. Come with me. Think of what we could do. Together."

"Together?"

"We're unlimited. The greatest team there ever was. Come on, get on!" 

Elphaba urged, gesturing to the broom in her hands. Glinda stared at her, eyes wide, then back at the door which barely held back the guards. 

"Elphie... I-"

"Please! I need you..." 

Elphaba grabbed her hand. She could clearly see her friends struggle, if she would come with her, there was no going back. She would be searched for in all of Oz, possibly never see her boyfriend again, could never come back to the university or her family. Elphaba didn't really have a problem with that, her father despised her no matter what she did and her sister would surely understand.

Maybe she couldn't ask that of her. Maybe she would stay behind and Elphaba would be the one to never see her again. Perhaps Glinda would stay here and become the new good and popular witch of Oz. And she would be the wicked witch that had angered and threatened the wizard. And Glinda would prefer to stay in university and in favor of the wizard. Elphaba couldn't really blame her. 

A loud banging on the door forced her to snap out of her thoughts. It wouldn't take long and the guards would break it open. They had to hurry. And Glinda had to make a decision, whatever that would be.

"Well, are you coming?"

Her friend was still staring at her, eyes glancing to their intertwined hands and back up into her face. She was just as scared as Elphaba herself, she could clearly see that. Then she nodded.

"Yes. Alright. I'm coming with you."

Elphaba couldn't help but smiling slightly, relieved she didn't have to flee alone. She was done with being alone. 

"Good. Get on!" 

"You first...", she mumbled, voice slightly shaky. Elphaba bit her lip, grabbing the broom tightly, swinging one leg over it. Alright, hopefully this would work with two people on it as well...  
She felt Glinda getting on behind her, putting her arms tightly around her, hands holding onto her coat. 

"Sweet Oz, why am I doing this again...?", she mumbled, Elphaba smiled softly. She was more than thankful for her coming with her. She would've never have guessed she would actually do that. But it was good, she was glad she did.

"It's gonna be alright...", she promised, touching her hand for a second, then concentrating on making the broom they were sitting on fly. 

"It works..." She whispered, Glinda mumbled something inaudible behind her, clinging to her waist. She probably was scared to fall off, but she would do her best to not let that happen. She didn't even know where to go yet, but they had to hide somewhere. For a while at least and see what would happen. 

"Oh God, Elphie, I'm gonna fall off, we are going to die, they are going to catch us-"

"Not in that order."

"Haha...", Glinda breathed in and out deeply, when they were slowly ascending higher, her grip got stronger. Elphaba noticed the door below them bursting open, the soldiers storming in.

"Hurry!", Glinda squeaked, clinging onto her. Elphaba bit her lip, concentrating on the movement of the broom, making it fly higher and higher.

"Get down!" and "They're escaping!", someone screamed, she felt Glinda shifting on the broom behind her. Lifting her gaze up she focused on flying, finding a way out of this building. She spotted a small round window almost under the roof. There was no handle, it was just a glass. Hopefully thin enough.

"Glinda. Close your eyes."

"What? Why?", her frightened voice came from behind her, Elphaba gestured to the window.

"We have to break through, it's the only way out." 

"No, we're going to get hurt! Elphie, don't!" 

_Almost there... _The window got dangerously closer every second, Elphaba tightly shut her eyes, hoping Glinda did the same, she only heard her scream, then the loud sound of glass shattering, felt the cold air on her face. They did it, they broke through. She felt pieces of glass on her hat and cloak, squinted backwards to see if her friend had gotten hurt.__

____

Glinda was still clinging to her, breathing in obvious panic. 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes... where are we going now?

She had no idea. First they had to get rid of their persecutors, flee somewhere in the woods or something. Hide where no one would find them until they figured out a better plan.  
There was really no going back now.

Elphaba breathed in deeply, trying to focus on flying. Why has she gotten Glinda into this? Her friend should have stayed and become a popular celebrity in Oz, didn't she want that? Why did she come with her? She was very happy about it - but why? _Because you're her friend _, a voice in her head said, she didn't dare to listen to it. She never had any friends and even though Glinda described her as such she couldn't really accept it yet. It seemed too good to be true. But she shouldn't be thinking about that now. Not on a broom fifteen feet above the ground, followed by the guards of the Wizard of Oz.__

____

"We... we'll try to get some distance and land and then... hide somewhere", she exclaimed loudly, the wind rustling in her ears. 

"And then?" 

"I... don't know yet", she muttered, carefully glancing down at the ground, trying to spot anyone still following them. There were people, although it didn't seem to be the guards. Probably citizens. They still had to leave them behind as well. 

"I thought you had a plan..."

"Yes... kind of."

"Elphie!" She heard her sigh dramatically, sliding closer to her, adjusting her grip around her waist.

"At least hurry with getting this thing down to earth again. I'm freezing..." 

Yes, she didn't have a coat, Elphaba remembered. She really had to hurry.  
The sun was already setting and even if it was pretty warm earlier, up here with the wind and all, it had gotten colder. 

"Hold onto me, I'll try being faster." 

"Faster? Oh no, I mean, yes!" 

Elphaba accelerated the speed, slowly tilting the broom more towards the ground, down into the forest. 

The sun was already down when they finally landed, Glinda holding onto her tightly and loudly letting out a relieved sigh.

"Finally, I can't even feel my fingers anymore... I'm so cold..."

"I know, I'm sorry...", Elphaba mumbled, quickly untying the coat and wrapping it around her shoulders and looking around. They were at the edge of some kind of forest, she had never seen it before. Which was not good, she didn't know what would be expecting them then... 

"Do know where we are?", she asked, turning around to her blonde friend again. 

"No, I don't." Glinda stepped closer to her, Elphaba assumed she was scared, the sun almost didn't reach through the trees. "I've never been good at Geography..." 

Elphaba sighed, trying to spot something, a shelter, a cave, something between the trees... But it was already too dark, she could barely see what was behind Glinda. 

"What are we going to do now?", the blonde asked, shifting nervously on her feet, pulling the way too big coat tightly around herself, glancing up at her. 

"I... Let's see if we find a shelter to spend the night. We can't do much when it's dark..."

Glinda swallowed, a weak smile tugging on her lips. 

"Heh. Sure. And we cook ourselves a rabbit to eat or what do you plan on doing, because I'm hungry-"

"Glinda..." She sighed. "We have to stay hidden for a while, we can't do anything that might attract attention. Besides, we're not killing an innocent animal."

"That was a joke," Glinda pouted, averting her eyes, glancing into the woods.

"Elphie...", she then said, a hint of fear in her voice. "There are no wolves or bears here, right?" 

"I think wolves and bears are the least of our problems... Let's go."

Glinda muttered something in return, but quickly followed her as she took the first steps deeper into the trees.

"Wait... what are we going to do, when we get split up? Or caught?" 

"We're not getting split up or caught."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment before taking her hand. They had to stay together and hopefully no one would be searching for them in this forrest.  
She heard Glinda gasp, stopping frozen in place, turned to her worried. 

"What?" 

"I think something just grabbed my hand!"

"Yes. Me." 

"Oh."

Elphaba pulled her towards some kind of slope where a small stream was running. 

"Maybe it won't be this cold here..."

"Mhmh." She simply mumbled, squeezing her hand. She still seemed to shiver because of the cold. Or because she was scared. 

Elphaba clenched her teeth, before slowly sitting down on the soft forrest floor, pulling her down with her. 

"Come on, we have to get some rest..."

"Here? What if we get attacked by something?"

"We won't... And if... we'll deal with it."

Elphaba didn't know where these words of courage care from, when she was feeling just as scared as her friend on the inside. But she didn't want to make it worse. And she wanted to comfort her, take some of the fear away, it wouldn't help either of them. 

"If you say so..." Glinda sat down next to her, moving closer. Elphaba sighed, thankfully joining her under the coat she offered her, leaning against a tree in the most comfortable way possible. 

Glinda leaned next to her sniffing quietly, Elphaba closed her eyes. Sleep would be good, she was feeling very tired. And they needed to be prepared for whatever would come tomorrow. 

Not long and she felt herself drift off to sleep.

 

"Elphie! Elphaba!"

Elphaba woke up when she heard the frightened voice of her friend, quickly sitting upright and looking for her. It was still dark, but she could see her silhouette a few feet away from her. 

"Hm? Glinda? Did something happen?"

She slowly pushed the coat of her, got to her feet and walked over to her. 

"Elphie, where are you?" 

"I'm - don't scream - here...", she said, gently touching her shoulder, Glinda jumped but turned around to her.

"Good... Don't you think it's weird that it's still dark? I woke up and the sun still is down..."

"How... long did we sleep?"

"About six hours I would say."

Elphaba didn't ask why she knew that, Glinda probably had her reason. And if it was true, she was right. It was extremely weird. 

"Maybe it is the trees...? And the light doesn't come through?", she tried finding an explanation, Glinda raised her eyebrows in disbelief. No, if it really was already daytime they should at least see something. 

"Let's leave the woods and see if it changes."

"Leave the woods? And how do you want to do that?", Glinda gazed up at the sky again, shaking her head. 

"I'm not getting on that broom again...  
It's way too dark, we're gonna fly into a tree or something..."

"We will find a way", Elphaba promised her sanguinely, taking a deep breath before grabbing her hand again. 

"Come on. Don't be scared. We've done it one time already..." 

Glinda nodded, stepping closer nevertheless, gesturing to the broom. 

"Alright... I just want to get out of here."

Elphaba silently agreed with her, the sooner they would get away from here, the better. She didn't trust this place. 

"Then let's go." 

She got on the broom, feeling Glinda sliding on behind her, hands again holding onto her jacket, she breathed in deeply. It would work again, she didn't need to worry... She was rested now, ready to search for a better hideout. Until they knew what to do. 

"Ready?", she asked, felt Glinda sliding even closer, arms clinging around her waist, leaning her head against her back. Well, at least she wouldn't fall off like this. 

"Ready...", she mumbled, Elphaba tightly grabbed the broomstick, lifting it up slightly and slowly the distance between her feet and the ground got more and more, soon she couldn't see the forrest floor anymore, the sky got lighter and the air warmer.

"Look, the sun is out." 

"I won't open my eyes now, thank you."

"Are you scared of heights?"

Elphaba didn't know that. She didn't know much about her friend, now as she thought about it. 

"I'm just scared to fall off..."

"Just hold onto me. You're safe don't worry..." 

She couldn't help but enjoy the fresh, warm breeze on her face, the morning air, the sun. And when she pushed aside all the worries and fears, she could even say it was beautiful. She felt free. For the first time in a long while. 

"Sure...?", her friend mumbled, slowly leaning back, her grip getting slightly lighter. 

"Yes. Open your eyes and look around.  
It's nice..."

"Is it...? Oh no, this is so high, I don't like this..."

Elphaba began to smile, searching for her hand at her waist and intertwined their fingers. Glinda's small hand was cold, but squeezed hers gladly, she chuckled nervously. 

"I think... maybe I understand what you mean..." 

She heard her blonde friend letting out a small laugh, felt her sitting more upright behind her. She seemed to relax a bit, maybe even enjoy it. 

"Nice, right?"

"Right." 

After a while they landed again, this time near a lake, Elphaba recognized it, her parents and her had visited it once.  
Well, her father and Nessa and her.  
Even though she had spend most of the time alone, wandering the woods, while they were in the water or picnicking. She didn't really like water. And her father probably wouldn't have wanted her with them anyway.

But now she was glad they had been here before. If she remembered correctly there even was a little house nearby.

"Where are we, Elphie?", Glinda asked, straightened her hair and slightly stumbling stood next to her. 

"A lake where I've been with my sister once... We can stay here and figure out a plan."

"Okay." She nodded, really seemed to have calmed down a bit. 

"For how long? And-oh no..."

"What?", Elphaba asked turning to her, Glinda stared in front of her with wide eyes, chewing on her lower lip. Elphaba stepped towards her, shaking her head questiongly. Her friend glanced up at her, a concerned look in her eyes. 

"What about Fiyero? Will I ever see him again? You don't think he will get in trouble, do you?"

"Fiyero?"

Right, they were engaged. Well, she wanted to marry him. He probably still didn't know about that. The last time she saw him was when he came to say goodbye when they both left to the Emerald City and... he had given her flowers... 

"Why would he?" She mumbled, trying not to think about the way their hands had touched in that moment. Just at the thought of it she felt heat rising into her cheeks. 

"Because he's my boyfriend. And I fleed with you. They surely think we work together now or something..." 

"We do, don't we?"

Elphaba slowly looked up, Glinda still stared at her, nodding hesitantly. 

"Yes... of course. But... I'm just scared.  
I don't want him to be involved in this..." 

"He's going to be fine. Even when they... question him. He doesn't know anything..." 

Elphaba could only hope she was right.  
She really wouldn't want to have someone else with her in this. Although she was glad she wasn't alone, she never wanted to get Glinda in trouble. But now it was too late anyway. 

"I hope you're right...", Glinda sighed, taking her hand. 

"But I'm glad I came with you... we're doing the right thing."

Elphaba smiled gently, squeezing her hand. Glinda wasn't this serious very often, but now she really meant it. And she felt the same way, her words encouraged her. 

"We are." 

Glinda smiled, for a moment looking like she wanted to hug her, but seemed to decide against it, started to twirl a blonde lock around her finger instead, looking around. 

"Well... and now?" 

"We are going to find some place to stay and figure out a plan. And I think...", she grabbed her hand, pulling her friend along, down a small path until they reached a small, crooked house covered with ivy. 

"Look, here it is..."

Glinda looked around, eyes sparkling. 

"It's so pretty... Who lives here?"

"No one anymore." Elphaba tried to turn the leaf shaped doorknob but the door seemed to be locked. Meanwhile Glinda peeked in though the windows, standing on her tiptoes. 

"I can see something... A big room... and a ladder..."

Elphaba nodded lightly, glancing around the other corner for a second door, but the whole house was covered in plants and weed, she didn't even see another window than the one Glinda was looking through. They had to use the front door then. If she could open it somehow... 

"Let's try to get inside..." 

She rattled at the door, pushing aside some of the ivy but it wouldn't give way. Alright. She would use a spell.  
There had to be something...  
Trying to concentrate, she focused on the lock, breathing in deeply.  
She could do that, she had the power, she was _able _to do something like that. A small smile graced her lips, when dark green smoke began to form around her hands, she directed it to the door handle, it began to turn, the door rattled loudly.__

__"Elphie, what are you doing?"_ _

__She didn't answer, bit down on her lip when the smoke got more and suddenly with a loud sound the door flung open._ _

__"Oh my... you did it! Elphie!", Glinda squeaked, jumping up and down, grabbing her arm. Elphaba smiled, entering the house slowly, looking around. It was just a big room, a small kitchen in the corner and a ladder leading up to what seemed to be a sleeping area. It hadn't been used for the last years, it looked like the owner had left it in a hurry, there was still cutlery lying around, jackets hanging on the wall, but everything was covered in dust._ _

__"Who lived here?", Glinda asked, looking around as well, brushing some dust of her dress. Elphaba shrugged, she had no idea. When she and her family visited she remembered smoke coming out of the chimney, but now the fireplace only contained ashes. Whoever had lived here, must've left it quite a while ago, without taking much with them._ _

__"I don't know... But they're not here anymore... Means we can stay here for a while."_ _

__Glinda nodded, glancing around, before starting to climb the ladder._ _

__"Ohh, Elphie, we can sleep up here.  
It looks comfy!"_ _

__Elphaba followed her up. She was right, there was a big mattress with a lot of pillows and blankets, enough space for the two of them, also a small window with colorful glass, the sunlight was streaming in, bathing the room in orange-pink light. Yes, it looked quite comfortable._ _

__Glinda smiled at her, before turning around and opening the window._ _

__"So... a plan you say... What do you think? Should we try to get in contact with someone? With Fiyero?"_ _

__"No, it's too dangerous. I mean... what do you plan on doing? Write him a letter?"_ _

__"No, I don't know! You're the smart one here", Glinda pouted, grabbing a pillow and freeing it of dust before hugging it._ _

Elphaba bit her lip, crossing her arms. She didn't know either, only wanted to escape and get away as soon and as far as possible. And now... she didn't know what the Wizard would do, what he would tell the citizens or even lie to Fiyero about what happened.  
Would he believe him? No, he would be on their side-on Glinda's side, wouldn't he? 

__She sighed._ _

__"Alright... First we have to know what the Wizard is doing now, what he tells the citizens. And then we'll know if we can come back or... not. And if we can somehow get in contact with Fiyero..."_ _

__Glinda began to smile again as she mentioned his name, nodded slightly._ _

__"Good. And-hey, maybe the monkeys can help us, we-you freed them after all."_ _

__"Maybe."_ _

__Elphaba nodded, yes, that was possible. But she doubted they would find her._ _

__"Okay, Elphie. I'm hungry, what are we going to eat?"_ _

__She switched topics, putting the pillow back on the mattress. Elphaba thought about it. She was pretty sure she couldn't produce any food with her magic, but maybe there were some mushrooms or berries or herbs around here._ _

__"We have to look for something outside."_ _

__She blinked._ _

__"You mean... plants?"_ _

__She nodded. Remembered there was a small village about a mile away from here, perhaps they could buy something there in the next days. Well, Glinda could. She would be caught instantly. There were not many green witches living here after all. She would have to dress herself a little less... attracting though._ _

__Glinda shifted towards her, apparently had the same idea._ _

__"Let's see if I find a coat or something, it's colder out here."_ _

__"Something black, preferably."_ _

__Glinda sighed dramatically, glancing down at herself. Her yellow dress was a bit dirty anyway, maybe that would make it easier for her._ _

__"Yeah. You're right. Heh, I never wear black, normally..."_ _

__Elphaba smiled weakly, watching her friend climbing down the ladder again. Yeah, she had never see her wear black before. But Glinda probably looked good in everything._ _

__She followed her down, watching her search through a drawer, pulling out a black cloth._ _

__"That'll do..."_ _

__And with a soft smile she disappeared in the bathroom. Elphaba looked down on herself. Her dress was dark and warm enough, she wouldn't need to change. It wouldn't even matter, what she was wearing, she would be recognized anyway..._ _

So she decided to already go outside and look for something to eat right next to the house. There were a few bushes with berries, she stepped closer to observe them. Red and purple, seemed to be safe to eat. She plucked a few, sniffing on it. They smelt like... nothing.  
Which was good. Plucking some more, she gathered them in a small bowl she had taken with her self until they were enough for both of them. For today at least.

__She returned to the house, entering to see Glinda coming out of the bathroom, now wearing a long black lace covered dress which reached all the way up to her neck, her blonde hair was tied up into a bun._ _

__"Wow." Elphaba breathed out. "You look... different."_ _

__Glinda smiled gently, flatting out the dress carefully._ _

__"Good?"_ _

__"Well... yeah. Black suits you."_ _

__Elphaba tried not to stare at her. Her dress was similar to her own, but she looked... beautiful in it. And she herself, well... didn't. At least she didn't think so._ _

__"I don't know. It suits you better."_ _

__Elphaba smiled weakly, shrugging and sitting the bowl down on the table._ _

__"Here. Some berries I found. They're safe to eat I think."_ _

__"You think?", she smiled, pulling back a chair. Elphaba sat down on the other one._ _

__"Yes. I think. Don't you trust me?"_ _

__"Of course. If I die you'll resurrect me, I'm sure there is some kind of spell in that book you've taken with you."_ _

Elphaba stared at her, suddenly remembering the book in her bag.  
Right, she had taken it from the  
Wizard...

__"That was a joke, Elphie-"_ _

__"You're right!"_ _

Quickly she reached into her bag, pulling out the book, placing it on the table. Glinda took one of the berries, eating it slowly and carefully. She turned some of the pages, trying to read some of the phrases. And surprisingly she could, even though she never heard of these words before. There was a spell for cleaning dirty water, for growing flowers and further back for healing wounds or causing them, and more powerful things she didn't even want to read.

__"You really can read that, huh?", Glinda leaned over the table, looking into the book. She nodded, watching her friend putting her hand on a spell for making a flower grow from nowhere, squinting her eyes._ _

__"So... can you do that? What does it say, tee... no, ta... what?"_ _

__Elphaba smiled, shaking her head._ _

__"I can try." She read the description. She had to think of a flower and then say the spell. Simple as that._ _

__"What kind of flower do you want?"_ _

__"It's for a flower?", she smiled, supporting her chin on her elbow on the table._ _

__"How about... a rose? A pink one."_ _

__Of course. Let's see if she was able to do that. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the image of a pink rose. The petals, the color, the leaves..._ _

" _Taundus vitatum. _"__

____She felt a warm breeze forming around her hand, the smell of earth in the air, then something soft touching her fingers. Opening her eyes, she heard Glinda breathing in in awe, discovered a small, light pink rose growing out of the table. A warm feeling of pride rose inside of her, she glanced at her friend._ _ _ _

____"I did it!"_ _ _ _

____"That was incredible!" Glinda clapped excited, peeking the flower with one finger. Elphaba smiled, watched her eyes glow in excitement when she examined it further._ _ _ _

____"It even smells nice. You're really good, Elphie..."_ _ _ _

____"Thanks but... How is that going to help us?", she sighed._ _ _ _

____"It doesn't. But it's beautiful! Sometimes you just need that in your life", Glinda smiled at her, then glancing at the rose again. Yes, maybe..._ _ _ _

She closed the book, eating some of the berries as well. They were slightly sour but better than nothing.  
It would be good to learn some spells, they could need them in the future.  
And Glinda might learn some too. Some easy ones, maybe.

____She glanced at her carefully. Her friend was trying to read the book, chewing on the berries, frowning. Maybe she was thinking about what the next spell could do and trying to read it. She leaned forward catching a glimpse of it._ _ _ _

____"It's for locking doors."_ _ _ _

____"Really?" Glinda sighed, shoving the book back to her._ _ _ _

____"I can't read it. I'm useless..."_ _ _ _

____"No you're not. Don't say that."_ _ _ _

____Elphaba shook her head, closing the book. What made her think that?_ _ _ _

____"You're wonderful."_ _ _ _

____She shot her a weak smile._ _ _ _

____"Thank you, Elphie. But you're so talented... You really would have deserved to work with the Wizard...  
I mean... if he would be as good as we thought he is..."_ _ _ _

____Elphaba lowered her gaze, again the cold sensation of disappointment rose in her stomach, she shook her head._ _ _ _

____"I really thought he would be... wonderful. I thought he could help me."_ _ _ _

____"I know. I'm so sorry...", Glinda grabbed her hand, looking at her empathetically, Elphaba glanced down at their hands, green and white fingers entwined, bit down on her lip._ _ _ _

____"Hey, at least we're still together.  
I'm glad I came with you. I wouldn't want to be back with these people..."_ _ _ _

____Elphaba smiled weakly, she was glad she was here too. She wouldn't want to do this alone. And she could need someone to just be with her, talking to her. It would be awful to run away alone._ _ _ _

____"I'm glad you're here as well."_ _ _ _

____She smiled, squeezing her hand before letting go and standing up from the chair, not without eating a handful of berries._ _ _ _

____"Let's make a plan."_ _ _ _

____She hurried over to a small desk, opening the drawer and after searching through it for a while pulling out a pen and a piece of paper triumphantly._ _ _ _

____"So...", she mumbled, placing it on the table and taking a seat next to her again._ _ _ _

____"First: We figure out, if we can come back. But we can't just walk or fly into the city- I mean, we could, but that would be-"_ _ _ _

____"Wait, wait, wait...", Elphaba stopped her, smiling irritated, pointing to the paper._ _ _ _

____"You're gonna write that down?"_ _ _ _

____Glinda looked at her, then back at the paper, as if it was the most normal thing in the world._ _ _ _

____"Yes. So we don't forget anything."_ _ _ _

____"Since when do you do that?", the green girl chuckled, Glinda only smiled._ _ _ _

____"You must be rubbing off on me."_ _ _ _

____"Take care, soon you'll be green too."_ _ _ _

____Glinda stared at her, her mouth standing open and Elphaba froze in place. Then they both broke out in laughter._ _ _ _

____"Soo...", Glinda cleared her throat, shaking the laughter off. Her friend tried to get back to seriousness as well, moving her chair closer to hers._ _ _ _

____"Do you have an idea?"_ _ _ _

____Elphaba gazed at the pen in her hand. They had to figure out what the wizard was spreading around. How could they do that? The easiest and most dangerous way was to go to the nearest village and see what the people knew. It would be difficult, Glinda had to go alone and Elphaba didn't know if that was such a good idea. Not that she didn't trust her, she just didn't want her be in danger. It would be her fault if something happened to her or she would get caught. Another way would be to get in contact with someone they trusted and Elphaba could only think of two persons right now. Fiyero and her sister, Nessa._ _ _ _

____But if someone would find out, they would get in trouble too. And she wouldn't want that either._ _ _ _

____"I would say we-that means you-will go to the nearest village and figure out, what the people think, what the Wizard is saying..."_ _ _ _

____Glinda nodded slowly, scribbling down something._ _ _ _

____"Alright... And then?"_ _ _ _

____"Then we'll see..."_ _ _ _

____Glinda nodded again, setting the pen on the paper._ _ _ _

____"And... another way would be to write Fiyero or Nessa. Ask them for help maybe..." _Or say goodbye _, she didn't dare to say. But if the Wizard really was their enemy they should probably leave the land as soon as possible._ _ _ _ __

____"But it's dangerous. Both plans. You could get caught or they could get in trouble..." Elphaba sighed. Glinda didn't say anything for a moment, before glancing up, looking at her thoughtfully. Then she started smiling._ _ _ _

____"Well, not everything can go wrong, right? We'll just have to try."_ _ _ _

____She pushed some hair out of her face that had fallen out of the bun, biting her lip._ _ _ _

____"Do you think I'll be recognized?"  
She gasped. "Do I have to dye my hair?"_ _ _ _

____"No, I don't think so", Elphaba shook her head, smiling. Just imagining her friend with another hair color than blond seemed wrong. And as long as she wasn't accompanied by "the green one" it wouldn't be that bad. There were plenty of blonde girls. Also the guards of the Wizard had seen them flee together, so why should they expect them to split up already? At least she hoped they didn't._ _ _ _

____"Good," she sighed in relief, jumping up from the chair and over to the wardrobe, searching through another drawer and finally pulling out a pair of sunglasses. They looked even worse than the ones in the Emerald City but at least they would hide her face in some way._ _ _ _

____Glinda grinned, putting them on._ _ _ _

____"I'm ready. Do I still look good?"_ _ _ _

____"You do", she smiled back, once again certain her friend looked good in everything. Glinda's smile got wider, then she opened the door._ _ _ _

____"I'll be back in a few hours-"_ _ _ _

____"Glinda, wait, do you even know where to go?"_ _ _ _

____"Um... I think so. Down the path we saw from up there, right? In about a mile."_ _ _ _

____Elphaba nodded, slightly impressed that she remembered._ _ _ _

____"Right. And... be careful. I'll see if I can find some more food and maybe clean this house a little bit."_ _ _ _

____"I will. See you later, Elphie."_ _ _ _

____"See you later..."_ _ _ _

____She watched her friend waving before turning around and disappearing behind the trees whistling a tune.  
She really envied her for still being this happy... _ _ _ _

____Sighing she turned back around, closed the door. Then she discovered the piece of paper still lying on the table, glanced at it curiously. It was so untypical of Glinda but also kind of cute. Written on it was:_ _ _ _

_The Plan ___

_-finding out what Wizard is saying in village ___

_-maybe writing Fiyero or Elphie's sister ___

______Well, that wasn't much, but exactly what she had said, so... She put the paper aside, then began searching for something to clean off the dust with._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______The sun was already setting when the door opened again and Glinda came back, stumbling in. Elphaba already had taken off her jacket and shoes and had tied back her hair, it had gotten way to warm. But at least the house looked a bit nicer now._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Glinda, you're back! How-"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______She stopped when she saw her friends expression. Her blond hair was no longer in a bun, her blue eyes stared at her frightened, she was breathing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Are you alright? Did they catch you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba quickly made her way over to her, grabbing her arm._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"No... It's so much worse! I ran all the way back to you..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba took her hands in hers worriedly, eyes scanning her for possible injuries. But she seemed to be alright._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"What happened?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Her friend breathed in deeply, shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I... I arrived at the village... And the first thing I saw were people with torches and... and pitchforks who were on the streets. I overhead a few conversations, the Wizard must have told to the people that we're extremely dangerous and have tried to overthrow him or something..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba sighed, squeezing her hands.  
So they couldn't come back. She already had thought so, but still had hoped she was wrong and the Wizard would be somewhat forgiving. But no._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"So they want to hunt us and catch us? Hand us over to the Wizard?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Worse." Her voice was shaky._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"They want to kill us."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

What? Elphaba felt her throat go dry, goosebumps coming all over her body.  
Kill them? But they were innocent, they didn't do anything... Except angering the Wizard. And that seemed to be enough. Only because she didn't agree to his offer. Oh, if she would just have said yes. If she stayed calm in that moment instead of fleeing. And now she had even brought Glinda into this.  
She could never forgive herself if something happened to her...

____

______"Elphie, I was so scared-"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I know...", she mumbled, not longer hesitating before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"What are we going to do now?", Glinda mumbled against her shoulder, voice muffled and shaking. Elphaba closed her eyes, patting her on the back gently._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"We... will figure something out, we're safe here..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Do we have to leave Oz?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I don't know. Probably."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Glinda sniffed quietly, leaning back and wiping away some tears._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"But... we have to tell someone the truth... I don't want Fiyero believing all that..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I don't think he does."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"And if?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"If he does, he's stupid."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Glinda bit her lip, lowering her gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Yeah," she mumbled, slowly letting go of her. "Probably. And now? Are we just gonna stay here?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"What else?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba crossed her arms, there was no other choice, really. They couldn't go back, she couldn't go home, they would be caught and killed. She shuddered at the thought. But Fiyero wasn't stupid, he certainly would question the Wizards statements. At least she hoped so._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Alright", Glinda breathed in deeply and slowly, making a calm-down-gesture with her hands._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Good. We're here, we're safe, we're gonna stay here."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba nodded, glancing out of the window. It already was dark outside, only a few flickering candles lightened the room._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"We should sleep now, don't you think?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Her blonde friend nodded, already on her way to the ladder. Elphaba closed the door, putting a chair in front of it in precaution and blowing out the candles before following her up. Glinda was already undressing, Elphaba lowered her gaze, feeling slightly awkward. But maybe she should get out of this dress too, it was dirty anyway and wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______She cleared her throat silently, began undoing the buttons on the side of her dress. There would be something more comfortable and warm somewhere to be found and maybe she could wash her dress in the lake tomorrow.  
Or she could do it like Glinda right now and lie down wearing nothing but an under dress and socks. She sighed, deciding to not climb down again, but follow her friends example, sliding under the sheets. Glinda turned around to her, her everlasting smile gone. _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Elphie... if they find us... can you fight them off?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba bit her lip, glancing up into her eyes, which held an anxious look. She was scared. And she could understand that. But she didn't know if she was able to do that. She had managed to open the door and grow that flower, but it would be completely different to fight of enemies and defend themselves._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I... I will try..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"I'm scared... You didn't see these people they were... so angry and mad..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Yeah, she could imagine, after what the Wizard had told everyone. And of course they believed him. Suddenly she wondered if even the students at the university, Glinda's friends, were believing it. If they would want them dead too._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"It's horrible I know... But maybe it will get less and-"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"What if they'll never stop until they find us? And k-kill us?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"They will not kill us. We can fight back. And we will."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Glinda nodded slowly, sliding a bit closer to her, closing her eyes. Elphaba did the same. She was tired, they could really need some rest..._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______After a while she felt Glinda taking her hand in hers under the blanket. Sighing softly, she turned to her._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Glinda?"_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"No, I'm asleep."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Elphaba smiled softly, squeezing her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Sure. Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna let something happen to you."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______Glinda smiled tiredly without opening her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Thank you, Elphie. And I'm gonna protect you too, don't worry."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______She chuckled, closing her eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"Sleep well, Glinda..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______"You too..."_ _ _ _ _ _

____

______And indeed it didn't take long and they both fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba makes plans for their future and Glinda is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^_^  
> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one, but I hope you like it anyway. <3

Glinda woke up from the sound of the birds chirping outside. The sunlight was streaming into the room, once again lighting it in a beautiful orange light.  
Yawning she turned to the side, tiredly blinking looking at her friend. Elphaba was still sleeping, cuddling into her blanket, long dark hair spread over the pillow. She looked so peaceful. Well, she always did when she was sleeping, but now they were in a complete different situation. She thought of the people in the village she had seen yesterday. It had been horrible, she had been so scared. Not only for herself but for her friend, these people were so... angry. They did not once question the words of the Wizard, simply reacted like... this. Again she felt like she could see their faces in front of her, man and woman and children, full of anger and hatred for people they didn't even know. With their raised torches and pitchforks and hands screaming:  
"Hunt them down! Kill the witches!" 

She blinked these images away, shaking her head before climbing over her friend and quietly down the ladder.  
She didn't want to wake her yet, she deserved a good night of sleep.  
Maybe she could make breakfast in the meanwhile. 

After changing into the black dress again and doing her hair and make up, she left the house to search for something else to eat than the berries. Maybe they could go... fishing or something later. She was thirsty as well, wondering briefly if the water of the lake would be clean enough. She hoped so, otherwise they had to go to the village again, and there was no way she was going to do that.

She looked around, spotting some mushrooms next to the bushes around the house. She didn't know much about mushrooms which of them were edible and which were poisonous, but Elphaba certainly did. She decided to plug some, even a few blue glowing ones even though she was almost sure she shouldn't eat them. Returning back into the house, she noticed Elphaba sitting up, stretching herself.

"Good morning!", she smiled up at her, her friend blinked tiredly, pushing some strands of hair out of her face. 

"Morning. Where have you been?"

"I collected some mushrooms!" 

She held up the bowl, Elphaba stared at her, nodding slowly. Glinda placed them on the table, began searching the cupboards for glasses and something to fill with water. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Elphaba climbing down the ladder, tiredly yawning opening one drawer of the dresser, pulling out something long and black and disappearing into the bathroom with a quiet "I'll be right back..."

"Sure."

Glinda watched as the door closed behind her, stepping to the oven and examining the different buttons and other parts of the kitchen. Somehow she would manage how to cook something here... it couldn't be that difficult. And she was not that bad at cooking. And Elphaba could help her, she seemed to be good at everything. 

She already had gathered a pot and wooden, slightly broken spoon, when the door opened again behind her, her friend stepping out. Glinda stopped in her action, turning to her. She looked...  
beautiful. Her dress was similar to her own, long sleeves, skirt reaching all the way down to the ground, showing all her feminine features, her long hair braided over her shoulder. She smiled shyly, adjusting the sleeves carefully before crossing her arms and walking over to her. 

"So... what are you doing?"

"You look so good, Elphie! Black really suits you! That dress is beautiful..."

"You think so...? T-thank you..."

She glanced down at herself, smiling uncertain. Glinda grinned, pulling her friend closer. 

"Yes. Now let's make some lunch. You can check the mushrooms, I don't want to die."

Elphaba chuckled, taking a seat at the table, while Glinda tried to turn on the faucet, unfortunately there was no water coming. 

"Oh no", she sighed, glancing around. The water in the bathroom was running, she could get it from there maybe. 

Returning from the bathroom she saw Elphie already putting the edible mushrooms in a pot, throwing the other ones aside. She joined her in the kitchen, together they tried to put together a meal. 

 

"Well... it's edible." 

Glinda chuckled, chewing on one of the more tastier mushrooms. They somehow had managed to make some kind of soup, the mushrooms together with some hot water and herbs from the forest. It wasn't very good but at least they wouldn't starve. 

Elphaba continued stirring her soup, as if would make anything better, taking a sip of water after what seemed every spoon. They had found a spell in the book for cleansing water, Glinda just hoped it had worked, because nothing had happened really. 

"It's alright...", she replied with a grin, eyes meeting Elphaba's brown ones for a few seconds. Then they both pushed the bowls away. 

"No, it horrible!" Glinda shook her head, her friend let out a laugh, emptying her glass. 

"It really is." The green girl sighed, glancing over at the rest of the mushrooms still sitting on the kitchen counter. Glinda didn't think she could bring herself to eat just one more of them. They tasted like... dirt. Surely they would find something else.

"Anyway..." Elphaba turned back to her, folding her hands on the table, like she was going to start praying. Maybe for better food.

"I thought maybe we could learn some more spells. It could be helpful, when we try to get into the Emerald City."

"When we what?"

"Get into the Emerald City." She repeated, more slowly. Glinda blinked.  
Into the Emerald City? Was she serious?

"Why would we... I mean... why?"

"Because I think Fiyero is there.  
I'm sure he searched for us-for you, and I don't believe, he wants us to be dead too. Also the Wizard will have to try to brainwash him I'm sure..." 

"Brainwash?" Glinda stared at her, not wanting anything to happen to Fiyero.  
Would he believe the Wizard? No, he was smart, he wasn't dumb like all the citizens. And he loved her... 

Elphaba nodded, grabbing the book and opening it, showing her a spell, tapping on it with her finger.

"It is like a protective shield. When someone tries to touch or hit you, you say it and you're safe. For the moment at least."

"Elphie, you're forgetting, I can't read that...", she sighed, burying her face in her hands. She was so useless when it came to magic, couldn't even read a spell. Unless her friend. Who was so talented...

"I can teach you. It's not that difficult..."

Glinda doubted that. She wasn't as smart as Elphie, she couldn't read that, how should she learn it? That's why she wrote their plan down yesterday, just to be of some help... They had to stick together and she would do what she could to help... 

"I don't know... I'll do something wrong and then..."

"No, you won't. You only need some practice." 

Elphaba smiled encouragingly, grabbing her hand and squeezing it briefly. Glinda nodded slowly, smiling back, because her friend rarely smiled like that.

"Come on."

"Alright. You'll teach me." 

 

They found a place right next to the lake Elphaba placed the book in her lap, clearing her throat. 

"So... you have to say: _Defeneseo _  
And think of a... well, shield around you."__

__Glinda nodded, sliding closer to her._ _

__"Alright. I got this. What was it-? _Defeneseo _..."___ _

____Glinda closed her eyes, concentrated on what she had said, trying to imagine the shield building around her. She heard Elphaba's quiet breathing, the rustling of the wind, tried to focus back on the spell._ _ _ _

____Breathing in deeply, she pressed her eyelids shut. A shield... it couldn't be that difficult... If she didn't even manage to do that..._ _ _ _

____Shield._ _ _ _

____Just one word. One simple thing.  
Why didn't it work? Why was it so easy for Elphaba? And why was she too stupid to do it?_ _ _ _

____She opened her eyes, looking at her friend disappointed. Elphaba tried a encouraging smile, gesturing her to try again. Nodding and closing her eyes once more, she tried again._ _ _ _

____A shield. A shield to protect._ _ _ _

____" _Defeneseo... _" She whispered again, could see it in front of her, but it didn't do anything.___ _ _ _

______"I give up", she sighed, shaking her head, shrugging._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's never going to work."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elphaba glanced at her thoughtfully, then turned some pages in the book._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't say that... We'll try something different..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Like what?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glinda had doubt another spell would be easier to manage. It was hopeless...  
She sighed, watching her friend read through some spells, her brows furrowed in concentration, dark hair falling into her face. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here. Try this."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Glinda leaned closer to her, glancing into the book. The spell her friend was pointing on was shorter, at least the description seemed to be._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What does it do?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's the one for cleansing water.  
Wait here, I'm gonna get some from the lake..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Elphaba got up, Glinda sighed and laid back in the grass, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm breeze._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wouldn't work either. She couldn't do it, she had no natural talent like her friend. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn't there be a trick or something?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey, don't fall asleep..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt Elphaba poking her shoulder, quickly got up again. The sunlight was so bright, stinging in her eyes, making her tired. Even though now was not the best time to relax and sunbathe. Blinking she glanced at her friend who handed her a bowl of water._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Here. You have to say 'Purigis'."___ _ _ _

________Glinda sighed, staring down into the bowl, glancing at her own frowning and Elphie's curious reflection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Okay. I'll try..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Needless to say it didn't work. On the contrary, at her third try the water began bubbling and splashed right into her face. Glinda jumped back with a squeak, the bowl falling out of her lap and wetting her skirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No... Urgh, why? Why can't it just work?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She wiped her face and some hair out of her face, stopped when she caught a glimpse of Elphaba's expression.  
Her friend was biting her lip, trying to surpress a laugh, dark eyes watching her amused. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't laugh!", she pouted, but Elphaba already let out a chuckle, shaking her head. Glinda crossed her arms in an attempt to look offended, but she already felt a grin spreading on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry", Elphaba grinned, shaking her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just... your face!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda stuck out her tongue, but couldn't be mad at her. She liked seeing her smile and laugh, she looked... pretty beautiful doing so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But why didn't it work?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba shrugged, leaning closer to her, gently wiping a wet blond lock out of her face. Glinda held still, closing her eyes for a second, enjoying the gentle touch of her fingers on her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well... emotions are a big part in this... Maybe you were too... frustrated."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda smiled, raising one eyebrow, opening her eyes and glancing at her friends face who was surprisingly close to hers, mumbling:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Frustrated? You know what would get my frustration off?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda watched her dark green lips curl into a smile, before glancing up into her brown eyes, which held a questioning but still amused look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah?", she asked, almost whispering, Glinda suddenly felt very hot, feeling a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Which made her next words even more fitting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Swimming!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She jumped up, out of the heat which seemed to be radiating from her friends body, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What? No, Glinda, wait-!", Elphaba protested, but the blond girl didn't listen, smiling at her happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on! Forget that dusty old book and let's have some splashy fun!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, no, no, wait!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda ignored her, kicking her shoes off and holding up her long dress before stepping into the warm water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Elphie, it's not that cold, come on!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She pulled her closer, Elphaba protesting loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, I only just showered, besides-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And?", she grinned, not letting go. Elphaba definitely needed to be a bit more relaxed. And a small bath would surely help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Glinda!" Elphaba struggled free from her grip, taking a few steps back, shaking her head. Glinda turned around to her, disappointed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't. I'm sorry..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why? Elphie...", she sighed, wated back to her friend, her dress floating in the water, Elphaba looked at her apologetically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't swim."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh. That explained it. Glinda blinked, then nodded understandingly. Why though? Did she never learn, did no one ever... taught her?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shrugged, lowering her gaze, looking somewhat sad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know... My father never taught me and... well, my sister couldn't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda bit her lip. That was sad. There was always something sad about Elphaba. Sadly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm sorry... But I can teach you! Come on!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her friend began shaking her head again, but Glinda was determined to not give up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you... But I don't want-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But what if you'll crash your broom into a lake one day? Are you just gonna accept your fate and drown?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba was looking at her doubtfully, but there already was a light smile forming on her lips again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Glinda... Well... Alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sighed, Glinda smiled at her, grabbing her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not that difficult."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She led her a little bit closer to the water, then stopped and began taking of her dress. It would be way to heavy once soaked with water as well as Elphaba's, as beautiful as she may look in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What are you doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What does it look like?", she grinned, tying up her hair into a ponytail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Taking off this thing so I don't drown.  
I have to save you after all, so you better take off yours as well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba nodded slowly, Glinda carefully folded her dress, laying it down in the grass next to her shoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Glinda?", her friends soft voice interrupted her, she glanced up at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can you help me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned around, Elphaba gestured to the buttons on her back, stroking her dark hair over her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How did you even manage to do this alone this morning?", the blonde girl mumbled, slowly opening the buttons one by one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I used magic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course", she smiled, opening the last button, exposing more smooth emerald skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Here you go..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you. Help me get out of it, too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda nodded, even though she didn't see it, gently pulling the dress down her shoulders, touching her soft skin, stroking a strand of hair out of the way. She managed to carefully as if she was scared to hurt her, pull the dress down to her waist, revealing more skin and her white underdress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So... can you do the rest alone?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She took off the dress and threw it aside, crossing her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm gonna teach you how to swim. What else? Come on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She held out her hand to her friend, Elphaba bit her lip, reluctantly taking it.  
Glinda smiled encouragingly, pulling her slowly into the water. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I promise you, I won't let you drown.  
And it's not that difficult."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her friend didn't seem convinced at all, smiling weakly. They already were a few meters into the water, going slowly, she didn't know if Elphaba was scared as well, or just careful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How are you feeling?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright... Well, I can still stand..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's not that deep, isn't it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba nodded, biting her lip, adjusting her dress. Glinda squeezed her hand, before letting it go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright. So you have to do this..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She began swimming, demonstrating the movement with her arms and legs.  
Elphaba watched her, shifting nervously. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's pretty easy... Give me your hands."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't think I can do this...", Elphie mumbled, but taking her hands nonetheless, breathing in deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And now...", Glinda tightly held her hands, locking blue eyes with Elphabas dark ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You lift your legs up and move them...  
Kind of like a frog."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you kidding me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda froze, only now realizing how that must've sounded. She quickly shook her head, biting her lip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, no, not because of-! You really have to do that to not sink!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sighed, holding onto her hands, then trying what she had said. Glinda watched her, smiling softly.  
She learned very fast, she always did. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good. Keep doing that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda slowly let go of her hands, hands wandering down to her waist, Elphaba held onto her shoulders, the blonde nodded and she slowly let go.  
For a few seconds she was swimming indeed, then she slowly sank deeper into the water, began clinging to her shoulders again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Glinda-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's alright, I got you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba sighed, breathing in deeply, seemingly glad that her feet touched the ground again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know... I don't trust this..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just trust me." Glinda smiled at her, stroking her arm encouragingly. Chewing on her lip, her friend nodded, again grabbing her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright... I'll try."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They spent at least one hour in the water, in the end Elphaba had kind of learned how to swim and now they both were splashing around in the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It wasn't that bad, wasn't it? You're good, Elphie...", she giggled, wiping wet blond hair out of her face. Elphaba grinned, shrugging her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you say so... Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come on..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda sat down in the sand, patting next to her until the green girl sat down as well, moving closer to her. She was shivering slightly, Glinda noticed, still wearing nothing but that white wet and... slightly see-through dress. She didn't want to stare, quickly averting her eyes and glancing over the lake.  
The sun was reflecting on the water, the small waves gently washing over their feet, a warm breeze touching her skin and face, she closed her eyes. It was nice. For the last few hours she almost forgot all their problems and worries. She was just spending time with her best friend. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a while she opened her eyes again, glancing at the green girl next to her. She had closed her eyes as well, a soft smile on her lips. She was happy too, at least for now. Her braid had opened, wet black hair hung over her shoulders, shimmering in the sun.  
She looked beautiful, she really did..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before she could stop herself, she had reached out, taking a strand of her hair into her fingers, gently stroking it out of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba opened her eyes, turning to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mh, what are you doing...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hold still...", she mumbled, softly stroking back her hair, beginning to braid it carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why didn't I do that earlier? Your hair is so nice and long..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba chuckled, glancing at her. Glinda smiled back, tying it together with a hair tie, she always had around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"See, it's beautiful..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She laid the braid over her shoulder, hugging her friend from behind, resting her chin on her other shoulder. Elphaba tensed slightly, not being used to the contact, Glinda smiled gently. She was a beauty, why couldn't she see? And her green skin only made her special and unique. But probably not many people thought of her like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't just say that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But it's the truth..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba shook her head, but Glinda could see she was smiling shyly. So she was believing her after all. She really should._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you, Glinda... I appreciate that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned her head slightly in her direction, glancing at her with shining brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I really do. I'm so glad you're here.  
And doing all this with me... I mean, you could have joined the Wizard, easily become popular and famous and in a high position. But instead you came with me and have done so much for me and I still don't know why..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"'Cause you're my friend. My best friend. And I wanted to be with you and not the Wizard", Glinda mumbled, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. That was the truth, she know realized.  
She did not once regret her decision until now. It was the right one. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Easy as that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Easy as that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba smiled, intertwining their fingers, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stop saying that", Glinda grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently,  
Elphaba snorted, stopping her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright, alright..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blond girl giggled, jumping to her feet and pulling her friend up with herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let's go back inside, it's getting cold.  
And the sun is almost down..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba nodded, grabbing her dress and boots, following her inside. Glinda disappeared into the bathroom, starting to take her dress off. She really needed to clean herself and change into something she could sleep in.  
Luckily it seemed to have been a woman who had lived in this house, so there were plenty of black dresses in the drawers and cupboards. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After they both had showered and dressed in sleeping clothes - Glinda only wearing a pair of panties and a white nightshirt, Elphaba a black nightdress which reached all the way down to her knees - they searched for something to eat, neither of them wanted any more mushrooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maybe we can go fishing tomorrow...", the green girl sighed, already halfway up the ladder and after they had eaten some berries. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Maybe..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you coming?", she asked, when Glinda didn't follow at first. She smiled and nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm coming."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Elphaba frowned, but disappeared into the bed. Glinda followed her, shortly after, laying down under the sheets, instantly feeling warmer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sleep well...", she mumbled, Elphaba turned to her, smiling gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You too. Good night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Glinda returned the smile, closing her eyes. Not long and she drifted into a deep sleep full of dreams of hot water and dark brown eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and again please excuse any mistakes since English is not my first language!  
> ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba and Glinda finally hear from Fiyero, but is he still the same as before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ^_^  
> This chapter is quite long, but I didn't want to split it in two so....  
> hope you like it anyway and please leave a comment if you do or find any mistakes! <3

Elphaba woke up as she felt someone rolling around in the bed beside her, touching her arm occasionally. Yawning she opened her eyes, tiredly blinking, sitting up and supporting herself on her elbow. The sun was streaming in, it already was the next morning. She noticed a blond puddle of curls next to her in the pillow, Glinda still seemed to be sleeping. And... dreaming?  
She was mumbling something inaudible, biting on her lip, clinging to her arm and squeezing her legs together uneasily. A nightmare perhaps? Should she wake her?

"Glinda? Hey..."

She reached out and gently stroked through her hair. Her friend stopped rolling around, letting out a soft sigh.  
Elphaba watched her letting go of the blanket she tightly held in her fist, fingers instead searching around for something, grabbing her hand in the end. 

"Elphie...", she whispered, Elphaba frowned. Was she dreaming of her? Did she know she was here? 

"Glinda...? Are you awake?" 

But the blond girl turned around again with a sigh, letting go of her, hands wandering down on herself and in between her legs. 

_Oh no... _Elphaba froze in place, her brain slowly realizing. It was not a nightmare she was dreaming... Not at all. She leaned back hesitantly, averting her gaze awkwardly. Well... that was unexpected. And very untypical for Glinda. She never... did that before.__

____

Unsure what to do she slowly crawled to the end of the bed, began climbing down the ladder. She stopped when Glinda suddenly began kicking off the blanket, sighing very loud and inappropriately. Elphaba felt her cheeks heating up, suddenly had the strong urge to leave this house immediately and hurried climbing down the ladder.  
As she closed the door behind her, she had to be red as a tomato. If she hadn't be green already of course. 

Breathing in deeply and not worrying about her current outfit, no one would see her anyway, she wandered down to the lake. A thousand thoughts came to her mind, she needed to think. What was going on with Glinda? Why now? They had shared a room for at least a year... 

Perhaps it was the stress? Maybe she missed Fiyero... Suddenly she found herself wondering if they had ever... done it. No, it was none of her business, she shouldn't think about that... Although now she had already started thinking about it. She wouldn't be surprised, Fiyero and especially Glinda seemed pretty... straight forward. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy stinging in her heart, didn't even want to know why. 

Yes, Fiyero had been nice to her and helped her, but the two of them were just perfect together. And no one would ever choose her, when they could have Glinda...

She sighed, watching the sun sparkling on the water, remembering yesterday.  
Wondering if there was something she could do to help her friend. She must feel horrible to not have managed to make this magic work... She probably only needed practice, but Glinda wasn't exactly the most patient person in the world. Also she didn't know how long they could stay here, if someone would be searching for them here and they had to flee again... even though yesterday she almost had forgotten all of this. And it was like she had just spent a day outside with her friend. 

She wondered if she could ever do that again properly and not while hiding somewhere. Would the Wizard ever forgive them? Give them another chance? Or would they have to hide forever, until they were caught and executed? What would happen to Fiyero and Nessa? They wouldn't hurt her, would they? She did nothing wrong after all. Except for being her sister... 

Elphaba sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree, her gaze wandering over the shimmering lake. 

She did tell Glinda yesterday they would try to get into the Emerald City again, but she mainly had said that because she had wanted to assure he that she would see Fiyero again.  
And he was smart, if he would search for them - for his girlfriend, he would start where they had disappeared.  
She only wanted her friend to be happy, especially because she decided to come with her and after her kind words yesterday. She couldn't care less about seeing Fiyero again, of course.  
Why would she? 

She shook her head lightly, lowering her gaze. Why was she still denying it? She liked him, she really did... But she liked Glinda too, she was her best friend, her only friend. She couldn't do that to her. She couldn't even tell her.

Glancing back to the house she wondered if her friend was awake already. If her dream was over...  
Should she mention it? No, that would be too awkward. She would obviously know what she had dreamed of, no need to remind her. Unless she forgot.  
But that would make it even weirder.

After waiting a few more minutes she wandered back to the house. Glinda was awake indeed, still sitting in their bed though, looking quite distracted.

"Good morning..."

Elphaba smiled at her, Glinda glanced down at her briefly, then quickly averted her eyes. 

"Morning..."

"Did you sleep well?", she asked before biting her lip, turning around beginning to clean the dishes.

"Y-yeah... you?"

"Pretty much..."

She felt her cheeks getting hot, regretted having even asked. She cast Glinda a glance, she was still sitting in the bed, chewing on her lip. 

"How long have you been up already...?"

_Long enough _, Elphaba thought, but shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter.__

____

"Since half an hour maybe?"

Glinda nodded, seemed to be a bit relieved, she was still sitting in the bed, covering herself with the blanket.  
Maybe she should leave her alone? But Glinda cleared her throat, sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Well... I'm gonna take a shower, I think..." 

"Yeah?", Elphaba didn't turn around, still cleaning the same plate.

"Yep. Be right back."

She heard a door closing, breathed out turning around. Hopefully this wasn't something that would stand between them. It was pretty normal after all...  
And it wasn't even Glinda's fault, she didn't choose to have a dream like this so... It was nothing that mattered.

Fiyero was a handsome nice guy after all. No wonder she had a... well, dirty dream about him. Because the dream had to be about him. Glinda wouldn't dream about someone other... Not like this at least. Would she?

_She said your name... _a voice in her head whispered, she pushed it aside. Yeah, because she was next to her at the very moment. For no other reason.  
Somehow her brain must have noticed her and made her say her name. Simple as that. That would be way too weird.__

____

She cleared her throat, beginning to put the plates and cutlery back in the drawers, trying not to think about that anymore. 

It didn't take long and Glinda came back, dressed in the same dress as yesterday, her blond hair wrapped in a towel. She silently joined her cleaning up the kitchen, smiling gently, 

"Are you finished?"

"I think so." 

Elphaba put aside the cloth she had cleaned everything with, turned to her. 

"So, you're hungry?"

"I don't want to eat any more mushrooms."

"No, don't worry, me neither. Care to join me for a walk and maybe we'll find something?"

Glinda nodded, seemed to have relaxed a bit, Elphaba was glad they somehow had managed to pass the awkward silence. 

 

They wandered through the woods and along the lake for a while, keeping an eye out for something edible. Glinda began telling her about how she had wanted to go to the Shiz University and tried to persuade her parents. It had worked in the end. Elphaba didn't need to talk to her father much about it, of course he had wanted the best education for Nessa and she had to accompany her and make sure she was alright... 

But it had brought the two of them together even more. So it wasn't that bad after all.

•

Weeks passed and months passed and Fiyero didn't know what to do anymore. It had been exactly two months and sixteen days since they disappeared and he still had not found them.  
Somehow he had become the captain of the Wizards Guard, only agreed because maybe his chances were better there. His chances to find Elphaba. And Glinda of course.  
But he didn't have any success so far. And he was slowly starting to get desperate. 

He had searched everywhere, everywhere where he could imagine Elphaba would choose to hide. Because surely Elphaba had managed to escape. He would known if they had captured her. They would have told him. 

Yes, he was working with the Wizard, he had started lying from the moment, he had gotten the news together with Elphaba's sister. He had promised them to not side with them - despite all their previous... connections - to search for them and find them and punish them.  
And the citizens of Oz had loved it.  
He didn't understand, they didn't know them, they blindly trusted that damn Wizard. That Wizard... what even happened between him and Elphaba and Glinda? What made them need to escape and the Wizard spread these lies? Because everything he told was lies...

And yes, he was searching for them and he would find them. But he surely wouldn't surrender them to the Wizard.  
No, he would help them, make sure they were alright. And then help them escape. 

Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, glanced at the map in front of him. There were crosses and words everywhere he had checked already, Elphaba's and Glinda's home, the forests and villages next to the Emerald City. With no success. Where could they be? Where would they hide? He didn't even know anymore how often he had asked himself that the last few months...  
Where would Glinda go, what would Elphaba say? He couldn't search the whole country...

And it was so untypical for Glinda...  
As well as her sudden wish to change her name. She simply disappeared together with her green friend. Why did she do that? She always wanted to be popular and famous and loved and now she was hated and half of Oz wanted her death. He had to prevent that, he was the only one who could. He had to find them before anyone else did. 

A knock on the door and he turned around, sitting down on his chair.  
After his promotion to the captain the Wizard had provided him an office in a building in the Emerald City, where he could work. It was quite beautiful, one wall was all windows with green colored glass, he was able to see the whole city. There were two big bookshelves as well, and of course a desk, which was full of papers and books, and a chair. 

He cleared his throat, watched as one of the employees entered, a stack of paper in his hands. 

"There's mail for you, Sir."

"From the Wizard?"

"Among others, yes."

He sighed, taking it from him, placing it on the table on top of all the other mail.  
Why did he have to take care of this again? It wasn't like he cared about all his stupid paperwork, why couldn't he do that himself? Probably was too busy.  
Spreading lies about his girlfriend.

"Thank you..."

The employee, who's name he didn't know, nodded and left the room, he lazily looked through the letters, putting them aside, already wanting to focus back on his plans when his eyes caught something written on one of the letters.  
Most of them were addressed to the Wizard, but one was adressed to him.  
_Fiyero _was written on it in beautiful cursive and, at least he thought so, female handwriting. Who would be writing him?__

____

He frowned, opening it with his pocket knife, he carried with him for reasons, pulling out a piece of paper, began reading the few words on it. 

_Fiyero, ___  
_Can't explain here, come to the fountain behind the city hall at 11. ___  
_Love, E. ___

____

He stared at the written words, feeling his heart starting to beat faster. Who was writing him? Was it who he thought it was? Would she do that? No, it would be too dangerous, what if someone other than him read that letter? But what if it was her? He definitely would go there, he had to see her again... He had searched for her for the last months after all, he couldn't ignore that letter... it couldn't be a trap. The Wizard trusted him and no one else would have a reason to do something like that. 

He glanced at the clock, it was 9 pm, he had enough time to change and get over to this place in time.  
He got up, opening the door on the backside of the room which led to a small dressing room full of clothes provided for him. He was very thankful for it even though he didn't really need it. And even though all of the clothes were green. Not that green was a bad colour. On the contrary.

He chose a green shirt with a different kind of green coloured jacket, green-black striped trousers and even green shoes. It was quite nice, comfortable at last. Maybe he should look through some more letters and try to think about something else. But the more he tried concentrating on other things he found himself more often grabbing the short letter that was addressed to him, staring at the signature below. 

All his thoughts went back to Elphaba, to the day he had last seen her, to all the worries and hopes he had coped with in the last months, all the plans he had made, what he wanted to say when he met her again. And now it was coming true? It seemed like it...  
He couldn't think of anything else than her face, her dark brown eyes, her silk black hair and this warm feeling that spread in his chest again, he had missed it for too long. And when he thought of Glinda... All he could hope was that she was well too. He couldn't even imagine her being on the run for so long. Sleeping somewhere in the wilderness, perhaps with not enough to eat or drink or warmth... 

Perhaps she would be there as well.  
He would love to see her again too. See if she was alright. He didn't worry that much about Elphaba strangely. She had always seemed so strong. Maybe it was only on the outside, he didn't know. But he admired her for it. And for so many other things...

Fiyero shook his head, trying to push these thoughts away. He shouldn't think about that now. Not yet. He put aside the letter, glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes later. He would probably go mad soon if he sat here any longer, doing nothing.

Were they in need of something? Or injured possibly or hungry or needed a shelter or-stop. For Oz's sake, he needed to stop worrying.

He got up, started pacing up and down in his 'office'. Perhaps it was just a hoax.  
Or even worse, a trap. Or something happened to Elphaba or Glinda and that was why they came to him now.  
No, he didn't even want to think about that. But perhaps it wasn't that bad if he considered all the possibilities. 

Nevertheless it made his head spin even more. He didn't know what would and what did already happen and there was nothing he could do about it until he was there and could talk to them, he knew that, but he was getting more nervous every minute. What was he going to say? What would she say? Would she be happy to see him again?  
Would she even be happy at all?  
It wasn't easy for her, definitely not... Running and hiding and being careful with every step they were taking. He couldn't imagine.

One hour later he decided he couldn't wait any longer. Or else his head would just... explode or something. 

Taking a coat out of his dressing room and putting it on he left his office, hurrying down the long spiral staircase.  
It already was dark outside and cold, the moon disappearing behind the clouds, he shivered, folding up the collar. Behind the city hall, she wrote... He would go there, and meet them and help them. Why was he so nervous? It would all be alright, wouldn't it? They would not be caught, he had ordered his colleagues to rest for this evening he commanded them around enough already... 

His heart was beating fast, he exhilarated his steps, briefly glancing back to see if someone was following him. But the streets were all empty, no one to be seen. It wasn't that far anymore, he was glad, the wind was cold, leaves tumbling over the ground, rustling under his boots, he tried to be as quiet as possible. It was autumn already, it had been summer when he had last seen them...

He looked up at the big clock on the front of the city hall. 10:50. He had ten minutes. If they were on time...

The small piazza behind the building was small and dark, the green lights of the street lamps out for some reason.  
But it was good at least he wouldn't be seen. Though nobody seemed to be here anyway...

Looking around once more, he leaned against the building, crossing his arms, waiting. 

"Look who we have here..."

Fiyero jumped slightly, turning around and suddenly facing Madame Morrible, behind her a handful of guards. 

"Madame-"

"You really came."

What? He frowned. How did she know?  
He looked around, shaking his head, there was no one else here. 

"I... uh... I received a letter."

"Yes. From me."

"From... what?" 

A cold shiver run down his back, a horrible thought overcame him.  
No, that couldn't be. His eyes darted over to the guards behind her, then behind him over the empty piazza.  
She send it? So not Elphaba? He didn't even question it once, he was just so...  
excited and glad to see her again...  
It didn't occur to him that it could all be... fake. Just something to test him.

Two of the guards aimed their weapons at him and he reckoned he should probably say something in defense. 

"I thought I could handle this alone...  
That's why I send you home."

"And what exactly do you mean by 'handle'?" 

She stepped closer, pale green eyes glaring at him suspiciously, thin eyebrows raised. He swallowed felt his throat going dry and fear began clouding his mind. He had to say something, anything... Lie, he _could _lie, he did nothing else for the last two months... But for some reason he couldn't get out a word. He really had fallen for it... Why didn't he consider that, why hadn't he been more careful?  
Was there any way he could get out of here? He had no weapons except a knife and he couldn't run without getting shot. __

____

"I thought so. Do you want to say anything in defense?", she asked with an ice cold voice, he glanced back at her with wide eyes. 

"I... This is not what it looks like, believe me. I...It's a misunderstanding, I would never-" 

"Save that. We have enough proof anyway."

Proof? But he had been so careful...  
Well, except for this time, but any other time! He had never said anything what could somehow be interpreted that he was on their side or was lying the whole time... He didn't write any letters or tried to leave hints somewhere nor did he carve _Elphaba + Fiyero _with a knife into his desk... Perhaps the Wizard didn't trust him in the first place, maybe Madame Morrible had noticed how he had... dealt with Elphaba back at Shiz...  
He should have noticed, he should have considered it, he was so stupid...__

____

Closing his eyes and breathing in shakily, Fiyero realized it couldn't get any worse. They wouldn't believe him, no matter what he said. Not even the guards, friends he had made in the last weeks. They blindly trusted her and the Wizard... Disappointment washed over him, in himself the most, and fear. And now? What would they do with him?  
What about Elphaba and Glinda? What if they captured them and there would be nothing he could do about it, he couldn't help them... If he was even still alive by then.

"Guards: Get him." 

He opened his eyes again, finding himself in a strong grip of two of the guards. Two of the guards he had spent evenings with, he had laughed with. Who he would call his friends. But now their faces only held cold disappointment and hatred. He lowered his gaze again, feeling a tight knot forming in his throat. 

"I have only one question...", Madame Morrible hissed, he didn't dare meeting her eyes again, kept his gaze sternly on the ground. 

"Why?"

Fiyero clenched his teeth. No, he wouldn't say anything. If that was all he could do to protect Elphaba and Glinda, he would be silent.  
Or rather die.

• Three months later

"Elphie! Elphaba!"

Glinda pushed open the door, hurrying up the ladder to her friend, who seemed to be still sleeping. She mumbled something inaudible, turning around. 

"Hey, wake up! Come on."

She shook her shoulder, climbing over her, Elphie slowly opened her eyes, blinking tiredly. 

"W-What?" 

"Look what I got handed this morning!"

She wiggled the piece of paper in her face, Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut again, turning to the side. Glinda crossed her arms, flumping down on her legs. 

"Elphie! It's a letter from Fiyero!"

"Nice...", she mumbled, snuggling into her pillow. Glinda waited a few seconds, then her friend sat up abruptly, almost bumping their heads together, wide brown eyes staring at her. 

"What?" 

"From Fiyero...", she smiled, handing her the paper. She snatched it from her hands, eyes scanning the words written on it. Glinda chewed on her lip excitingly, watching her read the words.

_Dearest Glinda & Elphaba,  
I hope you're well and will receive this letter, for I have been searching for you for so long now and finally found a hint to your whereabouts. Don't worry, I made sure no one than you will read this or will know where you are. I have been elected as the new captain of the guards, means they, as well as the Wizard, trust and rely on me. I'm not on their side. I want to help the two of you, so there's one thing I ask of you so I can. You will have to meet me outside the Emerald Café at the edge of the Emerald City, east exit. There is a small dark alley with no light at night, so I'll suggest we meet at sunset and I'll bring you someplace safer. I'll be there next full moon. Of course to assure you that this is really me writing, I'm going to tell you both something only you and I know. Glinda, remember when we both met after history class and you tried explaining the Great Drought to me, but you forgot the word for scarcity so you made one up? And Elphaba, when we saved the little lion together? He must be almost grown up now, don't you think? ___

____

_I miss you two dearly and hope to see you soon. Don't try to write back to me, they're controlling the post._

______ _ _

_Sincerely yours,  
Fiyero ___

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba glanced up at her, a disbelieving smile forming on her lips. 

________ _ _ _ _

"He... is waiting for us?"

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda nodded, clapping her hands excitingly, before hugging her tightly, almost falling back into the pillows. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes, Elphie! I'm so glad he is alright!"

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba laughed as well, squeezing her tightly. Glinda closed her eyes, smiling happily. She missed him so much, couldn't wait to see him again. It had been so long since she had last seen him. In fact she had not seen anyone except Elphie for the last almost five months. Not that she didn't enjoy her company, no she liked her friend, of course... And they almost never argued too, not seriously, but still... She missed people around her, missed chatting with other girls or hearing Fiyero's voice. Elphaba was better at handling that, she had always been more of a loner. Which was pretty sad actually...

________ _ _ _ _

"Wait, when did he say again?" 

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba let go of her, reading the letter again, Glinda leaned closer to her. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Full moon. Wait, isn't that-"

________ _ _ _ _

"Today!" Elphaba pushed her off her, crawling to the edge and climbing down the ladder. Glinda followed her, jumping up and down. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Is it? Does that mean I'm gonna see him again today? I can't wait!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Calm down...", Elphie grabbed her shoulders, she breathed in deeply, smiling at her sheepishly. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Sorry..." 

________ _ _ _ _

Her friend smiled softly, gently pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face. 

________ _ _ _ _

"We have to be careful, Glinda...it's gonna be dangerous. If we get caught, it's all over."

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda bit her lip, grabbing her hand and nodding lightly. 

________ _ _ _ _

"I know... We'll be careful, right.  
Careful is my middle name."

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba snorted, shaking her head. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Sure. Alright, we need to plan this."

________ _ _ _ _

She sat down on the table, gesturing to the chair next to her, Glinda took a seat, leaning forward eagerly. Her friend was right, it would be very dangerous. Why did Fiyero suggest the meeting in the Emerald City? When it was the place where they were searched for the most? Perhaps he couldn't leave, perhaps that would be too suspicious...  
And if they were caught? It would be over, Elphaba had said. Did over mean... dying? She shuddered at the thought, couldn't imagine living without her friend.

________ _ _ _ _

"So... This is the entrance..."

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda blinked, staring at the small map Elphaba had drawn on a paper. When did she do that? She leaned closer, glancing at the circle she was pointing at. 

________ _ _ _ _

"And we'll meet Fiyero...-"

________ _ _ _ _

"Here." Glinda pointed at their destination as well, hands touching, she grabbed Elphie's curtly. Her friend smiled gently, continuing to talk about their plan.

________ _ _ _ _

"Yeah... We have to leave here pretty soon, we'll have to walk quite a while, 'cause we can't just fly into the city..." 

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda nodded, frowned and studied the map. It was going to be difficult, especially since they would be pretty attracting, Elphaba was still green after all. And there were not much green people in Oz. Though in the Emerald City perhaps it wouldn't be that bad.

________ _ _ _ _

She was still searched for, they both were. It was dangerous. And she was scared. But just as happy about it.  
Finally she would see her boyfriend again, hug him, kiss him, she missed him so much... 

________ _ _ _ _

 

________ _ _ _ _

Later that day, they had packed all their stuff together. Everything they needed at last. She noticed Elphaba getting more and more nervous, hands always fumbling with her hair or the bag she was carrying. Glinda had to calm her a few times, Elphie always seemed to relax when she put her arm around her shoulders or grabbed her hand or something. And even though they lived almost half a year together now, with not much privacy, she still liked being close to her. It was nice, she was her friend, her best friend. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Ready?", she asked, smiling at the green girl softly. Elphaba had changed, now wearing a long tight black dress with long sleeves and a high collar, instead of her normal more casual loose one, her now even longer black hair falling over her shoulders, almost all the way down to her hip. She looked stunning. 

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda had chosen a dark green dress, with short sleeves and a long black skirt with lace. She really loved the dresses they had found in this house, she had to admit. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes", Elphie breathed out, returning her smile and wrapping the cloak tighter around her shoulders, locking the door behind them and grasping her hand. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Then let's go." 

________ _ _ _ _

She got on the broom behind Elphie, wrapping her arms around her, holding on tight. Elphaba breathed in deeply, making a movement with her hand and the broom began floating. Her magic never failed to amaze her. It seemed so easy... And she still didn't manage to do anything, not even simple things like moving things without touching them or changing the colour of a flower or something. Though not everything Elphaba did, worked. She remembered her trying to produce some warmth to cook their food one time and accidentally setting fire to their stove. But at least she managed to do something. Perhaps she would too some day... 

________ _ _ _ _

She leaned her head against Elphies back, closing her eyes. She still didn't like heights, it was frightening. Elphie didn't seem to be bothered by it though... She had said she liked how it felt. Free from all worries and troubles.  
Even though now, they were flying towards plenty of trouble.

________ _ _ _ _

The sky was already fading into a warm orange, when they landed, Glinda pushed some hair out of her face, feeling nervousness rising in her. Yes, she was happy to see Fiyero again, but just as anxious. They had to be very careful. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Are you alright?", Elphie asked, already pulling her big scarf over her head to hide her face a little bit more.  
Glinda nodded, taking her hand in hers. Her friend had helped her hiding her blonde hair under a hood and she had applied a dark, pretty untypical lipstick.

________ _ _ _ _

"Think about what Fiyero wrote... And what we discussed."

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda nodded again, remembering what she had said earlier. Always staying in the shadows, not talking to anyone and if they had to, pretend they spoke another language. She would manage to do that somehow, it wasn't far to their destination. 

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba held her hand thightly and she was pretty glad about it, when they entered the city, she immediately felt more frightened. The last time she had loved it here, everything was so bright and buzzing and happy. But now she knew, that was all a facade. All these people still believed in the Wizard, not knowing how wrong everything was. How it was all a lie. 

________ _ _ _ _

She felt Elphie pulling on her hand, they headed down a dark alley, getting closer to their meeting point. Her heart was beating faster, she squeezed her friends hand. 

________ _ _ _ _

"We're good, there's barely anyone outside...", she whispered, turning around a corner. She was right, the streets were empty. Why though? There had been so many people the last time.

________ _ _ _ _

"It's that building over there, right?", Glinda mumbled, nodding down the way they were going. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes."

________ _ _ _ _

She glanced behind them, there was no one following them luckily. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Let's go." 

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba wrapped her arm around her, pulling her closer, until they arrived at the building. Where was Fiyero? He would be here, right? 

________ _ _ _ _

Just then she heard steps from her left, automatically snuggling closer to Elphaba. She put her arm around her immediately, pushing her behind her gently, but then-

________ _ _ _ _

"Fiyero?" 

________ _ _ _ _

"Elphaba? Glinda?"

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda turned around, her heart jumped euphorically as she caught sight of her boyfriend stepping out of the shadows and towards them. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Fiyero...", she mumbled, letting go of Elphie and hurrying towards him. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Glinda-"

________ _ _ _ _

A moment later she found herself in his embrace, he squeezed her tightly, she heard him breathing in deeply, started smiling. 

________ _ _ _ _

"I missed you", she mumbled into his shoulder, feeling tears of happiness stinging in her eyes. Just feeling his arms around her again, smelling his familiar scent again made her feel filled with joy and relief. 

________ _ _ _ _

"I missed you too." 

________ _ _ _ _

Fiyero leaned back, his hands touching her cheeks gently before resting on her shoulders. She glanced up and down at him. He looked different, his hair had gotten longer and his face was slimmer, he looked more... adult than the last time she had seen him. He was still perfect though. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Are you alright?", he asked, voice barely above a whisper, his hands wandered down her arms, taking her hands in his. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Yes. You?" 

________ _ _ _ _

"Now that I know you are well, yes..."

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda smiled, turned around to her friend, waving her to come closer.  
Elphie stepped next to her, Fiyero hesitated for a moment before hugging her as well briefly. 

________ _ _ _ _

"And you...?"

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm alright. It's good to see you."

________ _ _ _ _

Fiyero nodded, Glinda couldn't stop beaming at him. She was so glad to see him again, didn't want to leave him ever again. Elphaba looked quite happy too.

________ _ _ _ _

"No one followed you, right?", he asked, looking around once more.  
Elphaba shook her head. 

________ _ _ _ _

"No, I don't think so. So... where are we going?" 

________ _ _ _ _

Fiyero cleared his throat, pointing down the street behind them. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Down there. I have a second office there, no one is ever there except me.  
We'll head there and you can explain everything to me and I can give you some supplies, food or something... you're not hurt are you?"

________ _ _ _ _

He eyed them again, Glinda shook her head. 

________ _ _ _ _

"No, no worries. Just hungry and a bit cold maybe..."

________ _ _ _ _

She cast her green friend a glance who nodded slightly. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Alright. I'll see what I can do... Follow me please..." 

________ _ _ _ _

Elphaba took her hand again, Fiyero turned around, leading the way, they followed. Glinda hopped up and down excited, Elphie seemed pretty calm, yet still a bit wary. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Fiyero?", she asked after a while.  
"Why is no one on the streets?"

________ _ _ _ _

"They're scared," he replied with almost no hesitation, briefly glancing at them.  
"Of you."

________ _ _ _ _

Glinda swallowed, gazing at Elphie, she pressed her lips together, lowering her gaze. She knew, she never wanted anyone to be scared of her, on the contrary... But the Wizard left her - left them both no other choice. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Fiyero, you know it's not true what-"

________ _ _ _ _

"Not now, Glinda", he cut her off, Glinda bit her lip, feeling her euphoria getting weaker a little bit. But she understood him, it probably was too dangerous to talk about that here, maybe they were overheard or watched. She shuddered at the thought. No, no they could trust Fiyero, and if he suggested a place where it was safe for them to meet, he had to know what he was doing. 

________ _ _ _ _

They passed more houses, a theater and a few shops, though everything was located in the same dark alley with no street lamps, so she couldn't say if there was someone else outside. Elphaba didn't say anything even though several times she looked like she wanted to nor did Fiyero. Glinda chewed on her lip, hoping they were there soon. 

________ _ _ _ _

Leaving the alley, they arrived at a more open place, a kind of piazza, with a big gate and even bigger building with barred windows next to it.  
Fiyero stopped, turning around to them, gesturing for them to stop walking. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Stay where you are. Don't move."

________ _ _ _ _

"What is it?", Elphaba asked quietly, Glinda frowned, watching his expression change, gaze wandering back and forth between them nervously, he shakily ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a shuddering breath. Glinda cast her friend a confused glance, Elphaba made a step forward, until he put his hand out, shaking his head, glancing at her with a hint of despair in his blue eyes. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Elphaba, I am so sorry..." 

________ _ _ _ _

_What? _Glinda froze in place a cold shiver running down her spine. The next thing she felt was a tight grip on both her arms, they were hardly pressed against her back, she was unable to escape.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No... ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please excuse any mistakes and feel free to correct them, since English is not my first language. :)


End file.
